thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cranky Bugs
Cranky Bugs is the fourteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Thomas and Percy enjoys working at the docks, but one day they were delayed with a new crane named Cranky who causes a lot of trouble. He looks down at Thomas and Percy and says that they are useless little bugs and if they push the trucks into the outside line, then Cranky couldn't have so far to put the load on the trucks. Thomas says that he always arranges the trucks like that no crane has ever complained before. Cranky then bangs his loads down the quay side. Then, Thomas and Percy tells Gordon and James all about how rude Cranky has been. Gordon tells the two engines that cranes need a lot of attention like him, James tells Thomas and Percy that they should see the situation from Cranky's opinion, high up in the air, coping with wind, rain, and baking sun, looking down on the two engines being annoying and are called bugs. Matters became even more worse when Cranky has heard all about what James and Gordon has said about him. It causes him to become even more bossy. He tells Percy to push the trucks closer to him, but Percy was too upset to listen and so he pushes the trucks too far, which leands Cranky to drop the crate of sand on Percy's funnel and boiler. Then Cranky plays tricks on Thomas, by asking him to push the trucks onto the outside line so that it can be easier for him to load up. Thomas did so, but when he brought the trucks onto the other line, Cranky deopped the loads on the ground and beside the trucks. Thomas knew that Cranky's arm can't reach the trucks too far. The Fat Controller was unaware of Cranky's bad behavour, and so he tells Thomas and Percy that it was their fault for not helping Cranky at his important jobs, and that they are more responsible for the confusion and delay. He also sends the two engines to the sheds to conside how they will improve themselves tomorrow, and Thomas and Percy felt very upset too, and annoyed with Cranky. That night, a big storm rages across Sodor, and Henry, James, Gordon and Duck were trapped at the sheds in the harbour. Duck was sure that they will be safe, but the tramp steamer was suddenly out of control and crashing into the docks and destroying the sheds, which makes Cranky collapse. When the sorm was over, The Fat Controller came to the docks and tells Cranky that Thomas and Percy will be coming to rescue him so that he can help the other engines, but Cranky tells The Fat Controller to apologise tot eh engines for his bad behaviour. The Fat Controller realises that Cranky was responsible for the incidents and agrees to send Thomas and Percy a message about Cranky. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Izzy Gomez (faceless and cameo) *Big Mickey (cameo) Gallery CrankyBugs1.png CrankyBugs2.png CrankyBugs3.png CrankyBugs4.png CrankyBugs5.png CrankyBugs6.png CrankyBugs7.png Category:Season 13 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:Birthday Vhs